sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
Stoce
The Republic of Stoce is a constitutional republic consisting of 14 states, a federal district, and 16 foreign territories. 13 of 14 states, the federal district, and 4 territories are located in the Palvia continent. The 14th state, Gargean Island, is located north of the continent. Stoce is about 4.02 million square miles. There is an estimated population between 290 and 325 million people. Stoce is the largest country by size, beating Mondreuisa by only 14 square miles. It is the third largest in terms of population, with Constance having a population of 430 million, and Xiou having a population of 920 million. Stoce has the second largest economy in the world, with a GDP of 20.01 trillion Stocean dollars, only beaten by Voneya. Government Stoce in 2134 is a constitutional republic, which is set upon the Stocean Constitution, written in 1721. The government consists of three branches - The Chief Branch, The Congressional Branch, and the Constitutional Branch. The states each have their own governments, which are more limited in power. Each state has anywhere from 3 to 12 representatives, 3 senators, and a Governor. Chief Branch The Chief Branch consists of the President, the Vice President, the President’s Advisory, the military high general, and the members’s families. The President and Vice President are voted to office by an electoral vote distributed to all citizens. Citizens are not required to vote. The Advisory is chosen by the President. The Chief Branch’s job is to execute the law upon the country. The President may sign or veto laws, and may also declare national emergencies, high orders, or domestic orders. The president serves as the military’s commander, and declares all orders. The President and Vice President serve a term of 3 years, and may have a total of 3 terms if re-elected. Congressional Branch The Congressional Branch consists of the State Representatives, the Senators League, and the Board or Legislators. This branch creates laws which are debated, discussed, and either shot down or advanced to the President. The President decides if the law goes into effect or not. Representatives serve 1 year terms, and may be re-elected indefinitely. Senators serve 3 year terms, and may be re-elected indefinitely. Legislators serve 10 year terms, and may be re-elected twice. Constitutional Branch The Constitutional Branch consists of all state and federal courts, district courts, and Justices. The highest court in Stoce is the Elite Court, which is the court led by the 8 Justices and the Head Justice. Justices serve for life, or until they retire. The lowest courts are the town courts, which handle most civil and minor criminal cases. Above those are the state courts, which handle criminal and civil cases within the state. The next line is the Federal Disrict Court, which handles criminal and civil cases in multiple states or the federa district. This is the highest court to handle civil cases. The highest court is the Elite court, which hosts only criminal cases. Cases must be appealed to the Elite Court, except in a few exceptions: * If one commits multiple felonies in multiple states. * If one commits fraud against the state. * If one assaults or murders a federal official. * If one enters the state illegally. Politics There are multiple parties located within Stoce. There are four dominating parties - The Conservationalist Party, The Progressive Party, The People’s Party, and The Statesmen. There are many minor parties, including the Enna Party and the Move Party. Since 1722, there have been 121 presidents. 51 were Statesmen, 39 were Progressive, 21 were People’s Party, 10 were Conservationalists, 2 were historical Federalists, and 1 was Independent. The current president is Mitchell T. Rounds, elected in 2133. Territories Stoce has a total of 16 foreign territories, each of which are controlled by the country. #The Greagean Archipelago #Donovan Islands #Ederpartan Peninsula #Guarta-Ethel Bay #Stocean Count Islands #Western Atravese Islands #Tupacca Islands #East Samea #Gemoa #Aålkoen Island #Bourëga Island #Pervera and Dedevan (part of North Pole) #Hau Ling (east of Xiou) #Liberty Islands #Mouda Overlook #Essex Tri-Lake Culture Stocean culture is very diverse and is seen across the world. Cultural ideas created in Stoce or nearby countries are called “Stocean” or “Western”. National Holidays :January 1 - New Years Day :January 22 - Rights Day :First Sunday of February - President’s Day :Last Monday of February - Veteran’s Day :First Week of April - Worker’s Appreciation a Week :May 25 - Independence Day :June 20 - Start of Summer :Second week of August - Children’s Week (or Stoce’s Future’s Week) :October 2 - Valora Day - Celebrates Stocean freedom fighter Cruz Valora (became a holiday in 1729) :Third Tuesday of November - Rest Day - Workers, schoolchildren are allowed to not go to work or school, and still receive benefits if they did. :December 12 - Start of Winter :December 30 - Foreign Day - Stoce celebrates its allies and sends gifts to other countries. Flag The flag of Stoce is an eagle surrounded by 14 stars and two smaller birds on each side. The stars represent the states, the eagle represents freedom, and the two birds represent the Constitution and the Declaration of Rights. Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Stoce